


No era tan importante.

by VGK9



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dead Portgas D. Ace, Multi, Protective Brook, Protective Franky, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Protective Nami, Protective Nico Robin, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Protective Tony Tony Chopper, Protective Usopp, Protective Vinsmoke Sanji, Psychopath Straw Hat Pirates, Psychopaths In Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGK9/pseuds/VGK9
Summary: «Después de todo, Ace no era necesario para que Luffy se convirtiera en Rey».Cuando Ace, “Puño de Fuego”, murió, los Mugiwaras quisieron quemar el mundo (y quemar a Portgas con él, si aún estuviera vivo).Ellos eran egoístas, avariciosos, pecaban una y otra vez al ansiar cada vez más y más de Luffy. Querían que su Sol solo los viera a ellos, querían que Luffy solo los amara a ellos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podías encerrar un rayo de luz en un jarrón? ¿Cómo podías atrapar la brisa del mar entre tus dedos? ¿Cómo podías agarrar al Sol entre tus manos? ¿Cómo podías evitar una supernova? ¿Cómo atrapar una estrella fugaz? ¿Cómo parar al mar?
Relationships: Brook & Monkey D. Luffy, Brook/Franky/Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro/Tony Tony Chopper/Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji, Franky & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy & Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy & Tony Tony Chopper, Monkey D. Luffy & Usopp, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 30





	1. No era necesario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaraJael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaraJael/gifts).



> ADVERTENCIA: OCC EN LOS PIRATAS DEL SOMBRERO DE PAJA, ESTO CON FINES DEL FANFIC. LEER ETIQUETAS.  
> DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE pertenece a Eiichirō Oda, publicado en la Editorial Shūeisha y animado por Shōnen Jump.  
> Ver más notas para más información.

**No era tan importante.**

> **«Después de todo, Ace no era necesario para que Luffy se convirtiera en Rey».**

Cuando Ace, “Puño de Fuego”, murió, los _Mugiwaras_ quisieron quemar el mundo _(y quemar a Portgas con él, si aún estuviera vivo)_.

Ellos no tuvieron ningún problema con él cuando lo conocieron, al contrario, les cayó bien, y al ver la adoración en los ojos de su Capitán, solo pudieron pensar en que era bueno ver a Luffy tan feliz. _Estaba bien, porque Luffy estaba bien._

Solo fueron unas palabras las que compartieron antes de que el segundo comandante de Barba Blanca se fuera, pero ellos lo aceptaron porque era una parte importante _para Luffy_ , pero como un aliado, como una mano amiga, _jamás dentro de su tripulación (ellos nunca aceptarían a alguien que les pudiera quitar tan fácilmente la atención de su Capitán)._

Si ellos hubiesen pasado más tiempo con Ace, _tal vez_ hubiesen sentido verdaderamente la pérdida de ese pirata, pero no era así. Ellos no tenían relación alguna con él, pero su Sol sí la tenía, Su amado Rayo de Luz sí sufría. Era únicamente por Luffy que les importó la muerte de _ese hombre_ _(de otra manera, ellos ni siquiera habrían parpadeado)._ Sabían que _ese hombre_ había muerto en los brazos del centro de su mundo, pero lo peor era que **ellos no habían estado con él**. Ellos lo habían dejado solo. Pero Ace se supone que tenía _Nakamas_ , se supone que él vivía su propia aventura, entonces, ¿por qué SU Capitán estaba en esa maldita guerra?, ¿por qué Luffy se tuvo que enterar? Ellos sabían que nada hubiese parado a Luffy al intentar rescatar a su hermano de esa ejecución, por lo tanto, si ellos lo sabían, obviamente su HERMANO debía de saber mejor que ellos que Luffy iría en su rescate (tal vez le dieron demasiado crédito desde el principio).

La noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría, ¿qué hacía Luffy en Impel Down? ¿Cómo demonios llegó a Marine Ford? ¿Por qué Luffy tuvo que ir a ese inferno para ver morir a su hermano frente a sus ojos? _¿Cómo demonios Ace permitió que su hermano lo viese morir?_ ¿Cómo demonios Ace permitió que su Sol sufriera de esa manera? Ace no se dio cuenta de todo lo que, seguramente, Luffy había sacrificado con tal de llegar a él, porque no podían entender de qué otra manera Puño de Fuego se permitió morir enfrente de los ojos de su Cielo. ¿Con qué derecho se atrevió a manchar las memorias de Luffy con algo tan banal como su muerte? Luffy, quien siempre debía estar feliz, vio la muerte de su hermano frente a sus ojos; manchando su inocencia, oscureciendo su felicidad, marcando su alma —y posteriormente su cuerpo—, destruyéndolo.

Querían atravesar el mar nadando si era necesario para llegar a Luffy, pero sabían que, incluso si realmente lo hacían, ya era tarde. Llegarían demasiado tarde. Luffy ya estaba herido _(no muerto, jamás muerto, no había posibilidad de que el mundo extinguiera al Sol)_ , y ellos no habían estado ahí para él.

Aquel que los apoyó con todas sus fuerzas, aquel que les dio motivos para vivir, aquel que los aceptó con los brazos abiertos, aquel que les dio una familia, aquel que estaba dispuesto a morir por defender sus sueños, aquel que estaba siempre para ellos… pero ellos no para él; el hombre que casi se mató en cada enfrentamiento con tal de mantenerlos a salvo.

¿Habría alguien que estuviera tratando sus heridas? _(Aunque no las cuidaría y trataría como Chopper, jamás como Chopper, quien pondría toda su atención y dedicación para que a Luffy no le doliera cuando se moviera mucho, como siempre lo hacía, ni le harían las medicinas necesarias para que no se quejara por el olor de ellas)._

¿Habría alguien que estuviera cocinando lo que a Luffy le gustaba, con el sabor que a Luffy le encantaba? _(No importaba, no lo harían con el amor y pasión de Sanji, no lo harían especialmente para darle la energía que necesitaba para recuperarse, no sabrían cómo preparar las carnes que a su capitán le encantaba, como lo haría Sanji)._

¿Habría alguien que le tocara canciones para entretenerlo mientras se recuperaba de sus lesiones? _(Daba igual, jamás cantarían las canciones que Luffy prefería mientras lo obligaban a estar en cama, cuáles quería si tenía que limitar sus movimientos por las vendas, o cuáles si jugaba; no tocarían con el amor que lo hace Brook)._

¿Habría alguien que lo arropara y leyera para entretenerle o cuando no podía dormir? _(aun así, nadie sabría cuáles son las historias que le gustaban a Luffy al dormir, cuáles para que se entretuviera mientras tomaban la merienda, y cuáles cuando tenía pesadillas; nadie las leería como Robin las contaba a su capitán, cambiando su tono de voz dándole vida la historia)._

¿Habría alguien que jugara con Luffy o le contara historias fantásticas —que serían mentiras— para entretenerle? _(daría lo mismo, jamás le pondrían la emoción y placer que se necesitaba para que Luffy se sitiera como si hubiese estado ahí, ni jugarían con él hasta que sintiera su estómago gruñir, nunca lo harían con la misma seguridad que Usopp)._

¿Habría alguien que construyera todas las cosas que le gustaban a Luffy y que usaba para jugar? _(Incluso si lo hicieran, no lo reforzarían sabiendo que Luffy podría romperlo, ni lo pintarían de los colores que Luffy quería; no le pondrían su alma a cada creación, sabiendo que el capitán lo atesoraría aún más ni le harían lo que fuese necesario para hacer el camino de Luffy para convertirse en Rey más fácil, no como Franky)._

¿Habría alguien que cuidara que Luffy cumpliera con las indicaciones que le daban y evitara que se metiera en problemas? _(Imposible, nadie podía evitar que los problemas llegaran a Luffy, pero sí podían acompañarle y estar ahí para él, alejando a todas aquellas personas que quisieran aprovecharse de la inocencia de su capitán; y haciendo que guardara la compostura cuando se requería, nadie sabría cómo hacer que su capitán escuchara como lo hacía Nami)._

¿Habría alguien acompañando a Luffy en silencio, pero siempre cerca, siendo una presencia confortable dándole la fuerza que se necesitaba para seguir adelante? _(Jamás nadie le daría su hombro al capitán, siendo un pilar en el cual apoyarse cuando el peso de todo era demasiado para el joven de 17 años que llevaba el mundo a sus espaldas; jamás nadie recibiría todo hasta que el capitán estuviera listo para continuar con la batalla, no como Zoro, el más leal de todos)._

**¿Habría alguien que estuviera ahí para sostener su mano?**

**¿Habría alguien ahí para él?**

_**¿Habría alguien que pudiera sostener al Sol?** _

No sabían, incluso si lo había, ninguno de ellos confiaba en que lo harían bien. **Debían ser ellos quienes lo hicieran, nadie más lo haría como lo hacían ellos, nadie más podría entender a Luffy como lo hacían ellos** (e incluso si lo hubiera, ellos mismos se asegurarían de quitarlo del camino, Luffy ya tenía una tripulación que lo daría todo por él, nadie podría quitarles el lugar al cual se aferraban con uñas y dientes).

Se esforzaban día a día con ser los mejores en lo que hacían, no se podía esperar menos de la banda del futuro Rey de los Piratas, e incluso así, no pudieron superar a _Kuma (dos años después, aun se odiarían así mismos por haber permitido que Luffy estuviera solo en esa Guerra maldita)._

Su Sol, su Mundo, su _Todo_ , lo dejaron **solo** para enfrentarse a toda la Marina para intentar salvar a quien su amado Capitán consideraba su familia. En lo más profundo de ellos, un oscuro alivio estaba arraigado en sus corazones. _Luffy estaba vivo_. No se avergonzaban en decir que preferían saber que fue Su Sol el que salió vivo de ahí, antes que el Segundo comandante. Luffy hubiese sido una prioridad para ellos antes que Ace, después de todo, Luffy era SU Capitán, Ace era solo una extensión; estaban seguros que los piratas de Barba Blanca hubiesen estado en la misma posición si en lugar de que Ace hubiese muerto, lo hubiera hecho Luffy _(los Mugiwaras habrían destruido el mundo y quemado a los representantes de la Vieja Era si la guerra hubiera acabado con ese resultado, no importa cuántos años les hubiese costado)._

No les avergonzaba decir que una vez que Luffy apareció después para “presentar sus respetos y tocar la campana anunciando la nueva era” —darles un mensaje (nunca nadie comprendería a su Sol como lo hacían ellos) —, sintieron que podían respirar de nuevo al saber que Luffy vivió, incluso si el sacrificio fue que Portgas muriera _(tal vez nunca sabrían lo que pasó en la guerra, pero a ellos no les importaba nada más que saber que ese hombre murió justo frente a los ojos de su Luffy, haciéndolo sufrir como nunca antes; jamás lo dirían frente a su capitán, pero preferían ese presente, a uno donde no estuviera su Rayo de Luz)._

Ellos eran egoístas, avariciosos, pecaban una y otra vez al ansiar cada vez más y más de Luffy. Querían que su Sol solo los viera a ellos, querían que Luffy solo los amara a ellos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podías encerrar un rayo de luz en un jarrón? ¿Cómo podías atrapar la brisa del mar entre tus dedos? ¿Cómo podías agarrar al Sol entre tus manos? ¿Cómo podías evitar una supernova? ¿Cómo atrapar una estrella fugaz? ¿Cómo parar al mar?

Luffy era el ardor que queda en tu garganta al tomar un buen sake; era encontrar un oasis en un desierto; era el caldo de pollo hecho con amor mientras estás enfermo; era la luz de la luna en una noche oscura; era la brisa del mar mientras navegas, el calor del sol en invierno, la luz de una lámpara cuando tienes miedo del oscuro cuarto; él era el alivio que sientes cuando encuentras la solución a un problema que te aqueja. Luffy era la sensación de darte un baño caliente después de un día pesado, el placer de hacer el amor, la comida de los hambrientos, la esperanza de un preso, el consuelo que le trae la muerte a un inmortal. El capitán era recuperar la visión después de la operación de un ciego, el volar de un ave, el olor a galletas de un cálido hogar, el respiro de aire de aquel que se ahoga, el desafío contra alguien más fuerte, el orgullo de la victoria, el respiro de alivio de una batalla terminada.

Luffy era una tormenta que cambiaba todo, el mar embravecido, la calma del ojo de un huracán, la corriente de un río, la muerte de una estrella, el nacimiento de un cosmos. Luffy era amor y era dolor, luz y ceguera, alivio y angustia. Luffy era el dolor que te quedaba después de una larga carcajada, la emoción de encontrar a aquel que estaba perdido; era el sentimiento de llegar a casa, a las personas a donde pertenecías; era el poder respirar bien después de una gripa, el silencio cómodo después de una buena conversación, el ardor de tus pulmones después de correr. El sentimiento de estar vivo.

Luffy era contradictorio. Pero era _suyo (incluso si había que destruir el mundo para asegurarse de ello)._

Nami era la navegante, aquella que dirigiría el camino a donde su capitán debía de llegar para convertirse en Rey.

Zoro era el Vice-capitán. Blandiría sus espadas para abrir el camino al futuro Rey, y destrozaría a aquel que intentase llegar a él. Usopp era el francotirador, quien eliminaría las amenazas antes de que si quiera se acercaran al que sería el hombre más libre del Mundo.

Sanji era el cocinero, que haría la comida digna de aquel que se pondría en la cima del Mundo, mientras que con patadas evitaría que lo tocaran; pero jamás usaría las manos, pues estaban destinadas a solo tocar la cocina para su Rey.

Chopper era el médico, quien curaría todo mal que impediría al Capitán cumplir su destino; quien se convertiría en monstruo, si con ello su Rey viviera.

Robin era la arqueóloga, quien se encargaría de descubrir el camino a Raftel para que al fin el Rey obtuviera la corona que por derecho le correspondía.

Franky era el carpintero, quien construiría todo para facilitar el camino y mantendría el barco en funcionamiento, para que navegara por las olas que venerarían a aquel que sería su igual, tan libre como ellas.

Brook era el músico, aquel que cantaría las alabanzas en la coronación, pero mientras llenaría los vacíos y entretendría el camino de aquel que se sentará en el trono.

Todos ellos harían lo que fuera por el capitán, Ace solo hubiese sido un obstáculo más para el camino. Todos sabían que él quería convertir a Barba Blanca en el Rey de los Piratas, ¿era acaso idiota? ¿No podía ver que ese trono ya estaba destinado para alguien más? No podían entender cómo quería apoyar a un hombre que era parte de la Vieja Era, en lugar de a su hermano, quien lideraba la Nueva. Era obvio, los mares no querían a alguien que nunca se había preocupado por entenderlos, ni querían a alguien que estaba cansado y en lugar de aventuras, quería quietud. No querían a alguien que buscaba la calma de una familia, en lugar de la libertad de una brisa. Los mares no eran así, eran impredecibles, volátiles y sorpresivos. Eran fieros y voraces, y luego guardaban calma. Había tormentas en ellos, huracanes y tsunamis; a veces quietud, apacibilidad y corrientes tranquilas. Era tan vasto, era como Luffy. El Mar no quería a Barba Blanca, el Mar esperaba a Luffy.

Todos los _Sombrero de Paja_ podían verlo.

Luffy destruiría todo el Mundo por ellos, y ellos no harían menos por Luffy. Quitarían del camino a todo aquel que se interpusiera entre su Capitán y su sueño. Su Capitán era el Sol en el que querían quemarse, estar tan cerca de él que sus cuerpos se harían cenizas. Era el Mar en el que navegaban, y anhelaban hundirse en él, saciarse hasta que se ahogaran en su olor. Se convirtió en el cielo nocturno, aquel que contenía las lunas y las estrellas, para guiar su camino e iluminar los senderos oscuros de lo que llamaban vida. Sería la tierra sobre la que caminaban, la gravedad a la que se aferraban sus mentes, la marea que los transportaba cual barco, la lava que destruía sus miedos para dar paso a sus sueños.

Se convertirían en monstruos, pesadillas, demonios o incluso humanos. Serían lo que el Sol necesitase. Serían lo que la libertad de los mares quisiese. Porque ellos estaban rotos, solos, heridos y destrozados. Pero él aun así los quería en su tripulación. Como si ellos valieran algo realmente, como si ellos merecieran que les entregaran el mundo, como si ellos merecieran vivir, como si ellos pudieran cumplir sus sueños _(se aferraban a eso, se aferraban al amor que su Luffy les daba, porque les hacía sentir que era cierto, que ellos merecen todo eso y más)._

_Sí, fue bueno que Portgas D. Ace muriera ese día, si con ello significaba que su Capitán saliera con vida. Y si no era necesaria su muerte… bueno, al menos era un problema menos del que preocuparse._

Después de todo, a Luffy no le hubiese gustado que Zoro hubiese cortado por la mitad a su hermano _(como cortaría a todo aquel que se interpusiera entre el Capitán y su corona)._


	2. Por él, harían la guerra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incluso muerto, Ace no podía dejar de ser un estorbo para la felicidad de su amado Sol.  
> El peor cambio que había sufrido su Luffy fue lo que casi les hizo perder la cabeza. Luffy se mostraba más despierto ante la vida. Su Luffy había madurado de una manera tan drástica, tan brutal que no podían dejar de observarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ver las notas del final para más información de los Dioses referenciados.

**Por él, harían la guerra.**

**Esperaron**. Esperaron tanto tiempo.

Sentían como si todo ese tiempo hubiesen tenido un velo en los ojos, viendo todo en blanco y negro, aguantando la respiración bajo el agua. Verlo fue como sentir que habían encontrado agua en el desierto, comer después de estar muriendo de hambre. Sentían que volvían a vivir.

Pero había algo distinto, algo no era igual. Dos años era mucho tiempo para cambiar a una persona, mas ellos sabían perfectamente en qué momento las sombras comenzaron a surgir en los ojos del Capitán. Ellos sabían bien cuando iniciaron las pesadillas; cuándo fue hecha esa cicatriz tan monstruosa, y por quién _(ellos se encargarían de marcar de igual modo a ese bastardo, le devolverían cada lagrima que derramó su Capitán)_ ; sabían por qué Luffy era incluso más táctil que antes; sabían bien por quién eran las lágrimas que aparecían cuando creía que nadie estaba viendo.

Incluso muerto, Ace no podía dejar de ser un estorbo para la felicidad de su amado Sol.

— ¡La comida esta lista!

Sanji llamó a la tripulación como de costumbre, nuevamente estaban juntos, como siempre debió ser. Nuca debieron separarse, pero fue necesario para poder seguir avanzando al Nuevo Mundo. Aunque todos podían ver lo distintos que eran ahora. Y el que más había cambiado había sido su Capitán, buscando más contacto, necesitando mantenerlos en su rango de visión; gritando más, sonriendo más, corriendo y comiendo con tanto placer, como si ese fuese el último día de su vida. Los asustaba. Parecía que el Sol en el que gravitaban fuese a extinguirse en cualquier momento, no podían permitirlo, **no podían volver a perderlo**. Todo era por culpa de esa maldita Guerra.

Pero el peor cambio no era eso, el peor cambio que había sufrido su Luffy fue lo que casi les hizo perder la cabeza. Luffy se mostraba más despierto ante la vida. Su Luffy había madurado de una manera tan drástica, tan brutal que no podían dejar de observarlo.

Ace se llevó el corazón de Luffy, la guerra destrozó su alma, y sus esperanzas fueron enterradas. Incluso muerto, Ace seguía en las pesadillas de Luffy, consumiendo cada gota de vida. Las sombras que cubrían su visión en ocasiones persistían, queriendo empañar la luz que irradiaban sus ojos. Y Luffy no los llamaba.

Ya no necesitaba de **Zoro** para recordarle que su lugar era el del Capitán. Ahora él sabía cuáles eran sus responsabilidades, incluso si seguía actuando como un idiota, sabía bien cuál era su posición en la banda. No era como hace dos años, cuando era un niño destrozado porque Usopp había abandonado la banda y lo quería de regreso, cuando Robin les había dado la espalda con tal de que ellos sobrevivieran, cuando el peso del mundo era demasiado para sus diecisiete años. Ya no necesitaba de Zoro para que fuese su pilar pues el peso en sus hombros lo excedía, no, ya no; ahora cada vez que veía a Luffy parecía como si Atlas mismo estuviera a su espalda, cargando el peso de los mares y la tierra y lo pusiera a sus pies. Luffy ya no necesitaba a **Zoro** , porque ahora parecía como si él podía **cargar las preocupaciones de su primer oficial** hasta que Zoro pudiera levantarse y hacerlo por sí mismo.

Ya no necesitaba a **Nami** , pues parecía ubicarse mejor que nunca. Conocía las estrellas y constelaciones, parecía que **sabía cuál era el camino que debía elegir**. Parecía como si esos dos años hubiese descubierto que en realidad había una línea recta entre él y su destino. Ya no necesitaba **Nami** para decirle cuál era la ruta a seguir, parecía como si él le mostrara a ella cuál era el camino para poder conseguir sus sueños, como si ya no necesitara que ella lo guiara a través de los mares para llegar al lugar que lo coronaría como el Rey de los Piratas. Es como si Poseidón mismo le abriese las olas para que llegara a su meta, quitando obstáculos de su camino, y haciendo que las bestias que habitaban el mundo marino se postraran ante aquel que surcaría los mares como uno de ellos.

Ya no necesitaba a **Sanji** , no realmente. Pese a que no era bueno usando la cocina ni las especias, la verdad era que incluso si el rubio no estuviera, el Capitán no moriría de hambre, sabía cómo cazar y cómo preparar la carne para que fuese comestible. Él nunca había sido quisquilloso, por lo que el sabor no representaba ningún problema. **Luffy no moriría por falta de alimento** , no como hace dos años. Ya no necesitaba a **Sanji** para saciar su hambre, para que pudiera seguir su camino, para poder llenar aquel estómago que parecía no tener fondo alguno. Ya no necesitaba de aquellas manos que habían jurado permanecer intactas para servir los placeres y delicias destinadas a hacerlo más fuerte y llenarlo de energía. Ya no parecía necesitar sus manos, porque ahora parecía como si _Dalí_ asegurara la comida del futuro Rey, esperando que sus _tributos_ fueran suficientes para saciar el hambre del hombre que era igual al Sol.

Ya no necesitaba de **Usopp** , porque se había hecho tan fuerte, que incluso veía venir ataques incluso antes de que se efectuaran. No necesitaba de **Usopp** , porque ahora él podía ver todo lo que lo rodeaba, escuchar todo lo que se pensara, y tocar todo lo que mirara, incluso si se creía intangible. El francotirador seguía siendo el mejor en puntería, pero ya no era necesario para los ataques de larga distancia, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo superar la velocidad a la que se movía Luffy? **¿Cómo superar la visión que puede prever el futuro?** Luffy ya no necesitaba del francotirador para cuidar sus espaldas, él ya era lo suficiente fuerte para ello. Y cuando veía a Luffy, parecía como si _Vali_ cazara a aquellos que apuntaran al Favorito de los Dioses, evitando todo aquello que se acercara a su Capitán.

Ya no necesitaba a **Chopper** , no cuando era tan fuerte, que su curación era igual de monstruosa, no cuando era inmune al veneno, no cuando podía romper la cara de cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Ya no necesitaba a **Chopper** , porque él ahora sabía vendar sus heridas, sabía qué plantas eran mejor para evitar los dolores, no cuando ya daba igual el olor de lo que le pusieran encima de los cortes, no cuando sabía cuál era el límite de movimientos que podía hacer cuando estaba lastimado. No, ya no necesitaba más del reno, no cuando Apolo mismo parecía amarlo, evitando todo mal al hombre que lo reencarnaba.

Ya no necesitaba a **Robin** , las pesadillas ya no parecían ser calmadas por su voz dando vida a la historia que ella elegiría para alejar las sombras que se cernían sobre su Amado Brillo de Luz. Al igual que la navegante, parecía como si el camino a su destino estuviera más claro que nunca. Como si ya no necesitara de sus consejos, como si supiera identificar cuándo las personas intentaban aprovecharse de él. Ya no necesitaba de su conocimiento, de su aura tranquilizadora. Parecía como si _Thot_ hubiese dado su conocimiento para que su Luz fuera más diestro que nunca en la palabra, dotándolo de sabiduría y aconsejándolo en cada situación.

Ya no necesitaba de **Franky** para que reparara algo, **ya que él ya no destruía nada**. Ahora era diestro con ciertas herramientas, y sabía cómo hacer herramientas para que pudiera sobrevivir en altamar. **Franky** ya no era necesario para aquel por el que construiría la misma arma ancestral, Plutón. El carpintero no era indispensable para Luffy, porque Luffy poseía ahora una barca en donde podía cumplir sus sueños, una tan fuerte que podría cruzar el mismo inframundo, y parecía que era navegada y custodiada por _Carón_.

Ya no necesitaba a **Brook** , no cuando las luces de sus ojos se apagaban y recordaba las desgracias de la Guerra. No necesitaba a **Brook** porque sus pesadillas alcanzaban sus ojos y su ser incluso estando despierto, no había canción de cuna que pudiera ayudarle a dormir en sueños profundos, ni había tonadas que pudieran alejar sus demonios. Él no era Orfeo, pero quisiera serlo si con ello pudiera sacar a Luffy del infierno de su mente.

Odiaban la situación, su Capitán no podía no necesitarlos. ¡Él lo dijo! _¡Lo dijo!_

_“¡No sé usar espadas, tampoco sé cocinar, ni navegar, ni tampoco se decir mentiras, por eso sé que no podría vivir sin mis nakamas!”_

Él lo haba dicho…Luffy no podía simplemente dejarles. No podía abandonarlos, ni suplantarlos. Él no lo haría, su Capitán no los dejaría de lado, no podía, no cuando les había dado su familia.

Nami estudiaría más, predeciría el clima incluso antes de que la misma corriente de aire comenzara a soplar. Ella abriría las olas para que su Capitán llegara a su meta, Nami sería Poseidón.

Zoro sería inquebrantable, sería el escudo y lanza de la tripulación. Zoro se convertiría en Atlas, cargando el peso de los mares y la tierra y lo pondría a los pies de su Rey.

Sanji salvaguardaría sus manos, para que fuesen puras y perfectas, para que la comida de su Rey no fuera menos que excelentes. Él asegurará la comida, y lo daría como _tributos_ suficiente para saciar el hambre, Sanji sería Dalí.

Usopp vería más allá de lo que ahora mira, y acabaría con todo enemigo a distancia. Usopp superaría a Vali, cazará a aquellos que apuntaran al que eligió seguir, acabando con todo aquello que se acercara a su Capitán.

Chopper no descansaría hasta que tuviera la cura de toda enfermedad, hasta asegurarse que su Capitán tendrá los mejores cuidados. Chopper se convertiría en un monstruo, o en Apolo mismo, evitando todo mal al hombre que lo quiso como su Doctor.

Robin se empaparía de todo libro e información que encontrase, dispuesta a contar historias tan sorprendentes que, incluso en sueños, su Sol pudiera recordarlas, dispuesta a tener la respuesta a toda pregunta que surgiera de su Capitán. Robin sería Thot, le daría el conocimiento que necesitara y aconsejándolo en cada situación.

Franky no permitiría que nada le pasara al barco en el que navegaba el futuro Rey, modificando incluso su cuerpo para asegurarse de ello. Él hizo el barco que navegaría incluso en los infiernos, y lo cuidaría; se convertiría en el barquero de Hades, Carón.

Brook cantaría canciones tan impresionantes, que harían que su Señor se perdiera en la inconsciencia, sacándolo del infierno que había en su mente. Al igual que Orfeo, tocaría y haría que el alma de su Rey descansara, alejando todo demonio del pasado.

Maldito sea Ace, por destrozar al Capitán y hacerlos sentir tan poco indispensables e inútiles para su vasto Cielo.

— ¡La comida de Sanji es tan deliciosa! ¡La comida de Rayleigh no era nada buena! — una sonrisa tan deslumbrante surcó por todo el rostro del chico del sombrero de paja, que dolió solo verlo —, tampoco es bueno cocinando el pescado. ¡Extrañaba tanto la comida de Sanji! ¡Nadie puede cocinar como él! Hancock no me trajo comida tan deliciosa antes de comenzar mi entrenamiento, porque no era la comida de Sanji.

El cocinero del barco sintió como si sus pulmones se hubiesen limpiado de todo el humo de cigarro que ha estado consumiendo todos estos años. Fue como volver a respirar después de haber estado en el fondo de un lago. Como los rayos solares tocándolo después de un tormentoso invierno. Una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios y trataba de ocultarla con su mano, ni si quiera prestó atención al nombre de la emperatriz pirata, todo lo que importaba era que fue _SU_ comida la que Luffy esperaba comer. Sus manos, completamente perfectas se sintieron calientes, como si festejaran que fueron ellas las que le dieron tan exquisita comida al hombre por el que se esforzaban tanto.

— Ah, por cierto, ¡Chopper! — gritó Luffy, asustando al nombrado. Chopper volteó a verlo, con sus ojitos brillando de esperanza deseando escuchar también un “te extrañé” de parte de su Capitán —, conocí a un sujeto, al parecer es médico, ¡como tú! Pero, aunque me cayó bien, él no me hizo las medicinas que tú siempre me haces para que mis heridas no me duelan. ¡Además, su medicina olía horrible! ¡No es nada como tú! ¡Ah, aunque supongo que está bien, no hay nadie como Chopper, después de todo!

Luffy soltó una carcajada después de eso, disfrutando tanto de saber que ahora su preciado Doctor sería quien se ocupara de sus heridas y no el desgraciado de _Torao_ (aunque era un buen tipo).

Chopper en un principio se molestó al escuchar que _**alguien más** había curado a Su Capitán_, pero al escuchar lo que siguió, quiso hacer un baile, diciéndole que no creyera que lo hacía sentir bien lo que le decía; mas su llanto fue más fuerte, lanzándose sobre Luffy. Su corazón se calentó, como cuando tomaba chocolate caliente con _Doctorine_ después de salvar la vida de alguien, y se acurrucaba a su costado mientras ambos veían caer la nieve. Chopper se sintió como cuando vio el cerezo antes de partir de su isla natal. Chopper se sintió en casa.

— Oh, eso me recuerda. ¡Zoro! Mientras entrenaba, Rayleigh me dijo que esperaba que en donde sea que estuvieses, te esforzaras, porque si yo era como Roger, seguramente te daría problemas incluso dentro de tu cabeza. ¿Sabes a lo que se refiere? — Zoro definitivamente sabía a lo que se refería Rayleigh, aunque no le importaba, era Luffy, él valía el mundo entero, _él era SU Mundo_ —, bueno, da igual. Le dije a Rayleigh que no se preocupara, que eras fuerte, y que seguro te harías mucho más. Después de todo, Zoro es Zoro! ¡Él será el mejor espadachín del mundo, mi **_nakama_**!

A Zoro, el mundo se le detuvo durante unos segundos. Todo lo que podía ver era esa hermosa sonrisa extendiéndose cada vez más, amenazando con partir su rostro. Sintió los colores más vibrantes que nunca, su mente despejarse, escuchó el ruido de las olas meciendo el Sunny. Sus espadas latieron, listas para ser desenvainadas en nombre del hombre que les dio un propósito en cada batalla, reconociendo el alma del hombre por el que eran alzadas. Sintió su fuerza crecer, su alma resonar, que podía enfrentar todo y salir triunfante. Para él, Luffy es como el lugar al cual siempre llegaría, sin perderse ni desviarse. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, en donde dejaba salir aquella desesperación por sentirse un inútil para su amado Capitán.

— Pero hablando en serio, ¡esa isla era realmente aburrida! — siguió hablando el del sombrero de paja, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a Brook, quien sintió su alma casi salir de su cuerpo (ah, aunque realmente no tiene uno, _yohohoho_ ) por lo ansioso que se sentía de escuchar algo bueno de parte de Luffy —, ojalá hubiese tenido algo de música, no había nada que hacer. ¡Y Rayleigh no me acompañaba ninguna canción! ¡Por eso es tan importante un músico! ¿Cómo puedes navegar y disfrutar de tus aventuras sin un músico? ¡Es estúpido! ¡Además, nadie toca como Brook! Brook es genial, ¡sabe tocar un montón de instrumentos! ¡Y solo Brook sabe tocar las canciones que me gustan!...

El del afro se sintió tan necesitado, tan indispensable al ver que Luffy realmente lo consideraba una parte indispensable de su aventura. Que era él a quien Luffy debía recurrir debido a que otros músicos jamás sabrían la manera en la cual a su capitán le gustaban las canciones, ni el orden de estas o la tonada que disfrutaba. Sus dedos hormiguearon, necesitados por sacar un instrumento y comenzar a tocar, demostrarle a su Sol que no tenía que recurrir a nadie más que él para ello. Su alma vibró al mismo compás de las olas del mar, las cuencas oscuras que eran sus ojos casi se sentían como si estuvieran brillando, una risa llena de dicha salió de él mientras que lágrimas de alegría caían libremente. ¡Estaba tan feliz de estar vivo!

Una sonrisa se escapó de la boca de Luffy, mientras veía a su músico llorar junto a Chopper.

— Y tampoco estaba Usopp, así que no había nadie con quién pasarla bien. Rayleigh no cuenta historias como él, ni cuenta los cuentos como Robin — los dos mencionados sintieron un vuelco en sus corazones al ver que esta vez era su turno de ser apreciados por su capitán, de ser merecedores de ser vistos por aquellos cálidos ojos llenos de confianza y amor —. Rayleigh es muy aburrido realmente, no sabía cómo fabricar cosas divertidas como Usopp, ni jugaba conmigo cuando nos sentábamos a comer, o decía chistes. Tampoco me decía nada importante como Robin, Robin siempre lo sabe todo, ¡y siempre me lo explica todo muy bien! Él no sabía hacer eso, siempre me decía palabras demasiado complicadas, ¡no era nada como Robin!

Usopp se sintió orgulloso de saber que sus invenciones esporádicas eran del gusto de su Capitán. Un cálido sentimiento se expandió dentro de su pecho, como cuando su madre le abrazaba con amor y le contaba sobre las grandes aventuras de su padre; como cuando Kaya reía después de escuchar una de sus mentiras, o cuando jugaba con Tamanegi, Piiman y Ninjin. Le llenaba de una sensación ardiente que suprimía su cobardía y le decía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Usopp se sentía como un valiente guerrero del mar, por el simple hecho de que su Capitán le sonriera.

Robin se llenó de la emoción como cuando creaba alas con sus brazos y podía volar durante unos pocos segundos, como cuando leía los antiguos textos de Ohara y los terminaba, sintiendo la satisfacción de saber que ahora desconocía un poco menos. El futuro Rey llenaba su alma de la misma manera en la que la llenó cuando gritó por primera vez que quería vivir. Cada que lo veía, el corazón se llenaba de anhelo y amor, queriendo saber qué aventuras viviría en ese día, qué iba a descubrir hoy, a quién se enfrentarían ahora. Se sentirían con la sensación de disfrutar la vida. Ella quería vivir.

— ¡Él siempre me regañaba cada que rompía algo que traía Hancock! Y me decía que debía cuidar mejor las cosas. ¡Pero la culpa era de ellas! ¡Somos piratas, tenemos aventuras! ¡Por eso hay que haces cosas que sean duras! Ellas no saben cómo hacer las cosas como Franky, él es el único que hace cosas que no rompo, tener que cuidar mi fuerza para agarrar algo es estúpido. ¿Por qué hace las cosas tan frágiles? —Luffy hizo un puchero, completamente indignado por lo que comentaba. Franky se sintió ansioso, al fin había llegado su turno, lo lamentaba por Nami, pero disfrutaría de ser el siguiente —, ¡por eso Franky es nuestro carpintero! ¡Él siempre construye cosas increíbles y no tenemos que limitarnos! ¡Es el mejor!

Franky se soltó a llorar mientras murmuraba cosas como: “¡No estoy llorando, bastardos!”, “¡tú también eres un _super_ Capitán!”. Se dejó arrullar por la risa del que era su Mar, sin dirección alguna, solo queriendo perderse en el alma de su joven futuro Rey. El sentirse indispensable por aquel por el que era capaz de vender su alma al diablo, de convertirse en el barquero del inframundo; fue glorioso, como cuando Tom lo felicitaba por cada obra construida, como el despertar que vino a él después del golpe de su maestro cuando negó sus creaciones, como cuando quemó los planos de Plutón dándole la sensación de libertad. _Ruffy_ era eso, sentir que podías respirar bajo el agua, volar sobre las olas, reír mientras lloras de alivio. Él era el orgullo cuando terminaba un nuevo armamento, un nuevo barco, una nueva arma. Porque todas estaban destinadas a lo mismo: proteger y servir al Mundo, su Mundo.

Al fin llegó el turno de la ansiosa navegante, quien esperaba que también la mirara como había mirado a sus otros _nakamas_. Con amor, afecto, y devoción. Como solo Luffy sabía mirarlos.

— Menos mal no navegué con Rayleigh, ¡seguro no hubiese previsto una tormenta como lo haría Nami! Rayleigh es tan idiota, que seguro hubiéramos navegado directo a una ola gigantesca — la carcajada que salió de los labios de Luffy se sintió _tan bien, tan correcta_ —, bueno, daría igual, mi navegante siempre encontraría la forma de llegar a mí. ¡Después de todo, ella siempre sabe a dónde debemos ir! Es tan sorprendente.

 _Siempre encontraría la forma de llegar a mí_. Por supuesto que sí, Nami sería capaz de recorrer el Mar entero con tal de encontrar a aquel que le otorgó la libertad. De reencontrarse con aquel que le devolvió su sueño, que limpió la oscuridad que había en ella y pegó cada pieza que se había desgarrado del alma de Nami, llenando los pedazos faltantes con los suyos propios. Ella le pertenecía a Luffy, ella era su navegante, aquella que lo dirigiría a donde se encontraba su destino. Porque Luffy era felicidad de ver desgarrado cada uno de los mapas que hizo para Arlong, era el llanto de alivio al ver destrozado aquel cuarto maldito, era el amor de Bellemere, el olor a las mandarinas cuando ella las pelaba para su hermana y para ella, era el arrullo de las olas del mar mientras dormían en el barco. Luffy era el sabor a gloria y libertad.

Luffy no había cambiado, Luffy seguía ahí, más maduro, ciertamente, pero aun ahí. Seguía su brillo, seguía su amor incondicional, seguían siendo su familia, seguían teniendo su amor. Él siempre sabía qué decir para hacerlos sentir mejor. Sabía cuándo estaba mal y cuándo lo necesitaban, ellos lo amaban tanto _(quitarían de su camino a todo aquel que se metiera en medio)._

Ahora ellos repararían a su capitán, usando sus propios pedazos de ser necesarios para poder armar por completo a su Sol. Le darían todo lo que necesitara, estarían ahí para él. Esta vez no fallarían, que los condenaran si volvían a fallarle. Ellos mismos se arrancarían los dedos y los ojos y se los darían como regalo a su Sol para que él hiciese lo que desease con ellos. Porque ellos le pertenecían a Luffy. Y Luffy pertenecía a ellos.

Matarían a quien lo negase. Y si Luffy llegase a tener en el futuro otro hermano que llegase a fallarle, entonces… entonces encerrarían a Luffy en un lugar seguro hasta que ellos limpiaran los mares para que él pudiese ir directo a tomar lo que le correspondían.

Y respecto al hermano… bueno, no sería el primero al que asesinarían _(la prioridad siempre sería Luffy, después de todo_ ).

Nadie vio la sonrisa que se deslizaba entre los labios de su Capitán, feliz de saber que pudo borrar las sombras que a veces surcaban en los ojos de sus preciados _nakamas. Después de todo, Luffy los conocía mejor que ellos mismos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dalí: es una diosa de la mitología del pueblo georgiano de la región del Cáucaso. Ella es una diosa de la caza que sirve como patrona de los animales salvajes de montaña con pezuñas, como cabras montesas y ciervos.  
> *Vali: dios de la mitología nórdica, era hijo de Odín y la gigante Rind, era el dios de los arqueros, y su puntería era insuperable. Se vengó de Höðr poniéndole sobre una hoguera, por haber este dado muerte a Baldr.  
> Baldr: El dios predilecto, el favorito por más dulce hermoso y complaciente con los hombres, no sólo era el dios más venerado por los humanos, sino también era el hijo predilecto de Odin y de Frigg. Según las leyendas, todo ser juró jamás lastimarlo, con excepción del muérdago, que fue lo que lo terminó matando al ser puesto en una flecha que fue lanzado por Höðr, un ciego engañado por Loki.  
> *Apolo: Es el dios de la muerte súbita, de las plagas y enfermedades, pero también el dios de la curación y de la protección contra las fuerzas malignas. Además, es el dios de la belleza, de la perfección, de la armonía, del equilibrio y de la razón, el iniciador de los jóvenes en el mundo de los adultos, estaba conectado a la naturaleza, a las hierbas y a los rebaños, y es protector de los pastores, marineros y arqueros.  
> *Thot: Thot está considerado dios de la sabiduría y tenía autoridad sobre todos los dioses. También fue el inventor de la escritura, patrón de los escribas, de las artes y las ciencias. Como dios de la escritura, era el inventor de todas las palabras, del lenguaje articulado.  
> *Carón: En la mitología griega, Caronte o (en griego antiguo Χάρων Khárôn, 'brillo intenso') era el barquero de Hades, el encargado de guiar las sombras errantes de los difuntos recientes de un lado a otro del río Aqueronte si tenían un óbolo para pagar el viaje.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre he pensado que los Sombrero de Paja no le hubiese importado la muerte de Ace si no fuera porque era el hermano del Capitán; después de todo, ni si quiera lo conocían, sin embargo, he oscurecido estos pensamientos, pues por algo está la nota de "psicópatas" y la advertencia de "OCC".


End file.
